xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
A7
The A7 '''is a sports coupe featured in some driving games made by Xform. Design The A7 is based on the Audi A7 Sportback [Typ 4G], whereas the sides resembles the 2012 Audi A5 [Typ 8T]. Overview & Performance '''Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The A7 is the first starter vehicle in the game. It keeps a moderate handling for its size, but it lacks in terms of speed and armor, making it only useful in first races on the career. It can reach a stock top speed of 97 mph. The A7, which is a good all rounder car, is good for defeating bosses in the early stages of the career. After completing daily challenges, it is equipped with 2 Machine Guns and a single Rocket Launcher on the hood. 'Burnin' Rubber Blood Run' The Bloodbuster is available at the beginning of the game. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The A7 Predator is available at the beginning of the game. Overall it is a good vehicle as it provides a fast top speed with good handling. It is equipped with two Lasers. Burnin' Rubber Shift The A7 is unlocked upon beating the third racer. It can reach a top speed of 213 mph. Trivia Burnin' Rubber 5 * The A7 is featured as a mascot car in the game loading screen. It is mildly damaged and is armed with two miniguns on its sides. * Exclusive to the online version of the game, there was a glitch where the A7 could be collected by completing a Daily Challenge in 13th day of any month. * When equipped with Crash n' Burn weapons (two lasers), the first shot will consume 3 bars of its primary ammo if the player heats it long enough. Burnin' Rubber 5 HD * In-game assets show that A7's supposed AI name was Katie. Outside of modding, this name cannot be seen. * The A7 is one of the 6 cars featured as Steam Trading cards for Burnin' Rubber 5 HD. * The A7 is again featured in the game loading screen. However, the A7 is now in mint condition and has its taillights turned on. * The default skin design now has the letters 'HD' on its roof and sides (the latter identical to the BR5HD logo), but it is so small to be noticed in most occasions. Zooming it into the garage will reveal the letter. * As Shockwave and Addicting Games are no longer the sponsors of Xform, their logos has been removed from A7's skin design. The Xform logo on another skin design remains though. The same change affected the decal for the Bullet 350 as well. Burnin' Rubber Shift * Burnin' Rubber Shift is the only one of the 3 games (4 if BR5HD is counted as a separate game) featuring the A7 where its default skin is not changed according to the name of the game. Gallery BR5_A7.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 Screenshot (3411).png|Burnin' Rubber Blood Run BRCB_A7_Predator.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn BRS_A7.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift 20180621090125_1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD Videos BURNIN' RUBBER 5 - A7 BURNIN' RUBBER CRASH N' BURN - A7 PREDATOR BURNIN' RUBBER SHIFT - A7 Category:Vehicles Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Blood Run Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift